CUANDO NADIE ME VE
by K.HeLeNa-LAnkAsTeR
Summary: A veces te kuento x ke este silencio... i es ke a veces soi tuio i a veces del viento... ¿x ke es tan dificil sentir komo siento?... Te necesito... cuando nadie me ve pienso en ella también... [[SASUXSAKU]] solo un OnesHot, solo denle una oportunidad .


Neh aki estoi io de new con otra historia... ¬¬ es decir otro Oneshot de nuestra pareja preferidaa... o x lo menos la mia si XD [[SASUXSAKU  
y weno este oneshot lo escribi bajo la inspiracion de la cancion de >kuando nadie me ve (¬¬' ke observadora ki-chan) y realmente solo fue un apoyo, pero aun asi recomiendo ke pongan la cancion mientras lo leen... klaro solo son recomendaciones u.u'  
en fin basta de tanto parloteo y de leer esto... O.o' si es ke ai alguien ke se pone a leer esto, en fin... dediko esta historia a todos mis amigos en especial a Looney Mooney y a Jorge... ke espero dejen reviews u.u' i weno a todos los de+ amantes de la serie i de esta pareja.

Disclaimer: Naruto lamentablemente no me pertenece... de lo contrario pondria capitulos como estos dentro de la serie (¬¬' ki-chan pero ke... no mejor no digo nada u.u')

**

* * *

CUANDO NADIE ME VE**

Con toda la brutalidad que le era posible lanzó su puño cerrado contra la corteza de un tronco, al acto unas cuantas hojas comenzaron a caer con bastante gracia en un suave movimiento.

A este golpe siguió otro, y otro; izquierda derecha y así prosiguió a la par que más hojas caían sobre él…

-Esto es todo chicos. Fin del entrenamiento- puntualizó.

-Pe… pero Kakashi-sensei- repuso el rubio, quien como siempre sentía que no era suficiente con lo que había hecho.

-He dicho fin del entrenamiento Naruto- reiteró con su firme voz- Será mejor que vayas por un tazón de ramen- continuó con un semblante más relajado.

-¡Oh Ramen! Esa es una excelente idea dattebayo ¡neh! Sakura-chan ¿quieres venir conmigo al Ichiraku Ramen?- preguntó emocionado.

-No gracias Naruto, estoy exhausta- dicho esto la pelirrosa se marchó directo a su departamento tomando el camino de la derecha.

-¿Teme?- preguntó algo esperanzado, aunque resultaba un desperdicio de saliva… y de tiempo.

-Mmm- se encogió de hombros y empezó a echar andar con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, iba con la cabeza en alto y mirando sin mirar.

Todo había pasado tan repentinamente; es decir, había matado a Orochimaru antes de que éste terminara con él, su _nuevo_ equipo se hallaba muerto después de un enfrentamiento contra Akatsuki, en el que por si fuera poco, su hermano ni si quiera había hecho acto de presencia.

-Mierda- gruñó entre dientes sólo de recordarlo.

Inconcientemente sus pies lo llevaban a ninguna parte en especial, sólo caminaba por caminar; y cuando salió de su ensimismamiento se halló así mismo en una de las calles principales de la villa, parado frente a un árbol.

Reparó en el edificio que tenía a un costado y parpadeó un par de veces.

_Deja que tus pies guíen tu camino… y te sorprenderá dónde puedes terminar_

No era posible esto… ¿o si?

Cada vez que daba una de sus ya famosas caminatas vespertinas terminaba en el mismo lugar¿acaso era que su mente lo pedía? Porque era consiente que su propio cuerpo lo exigía, podía sentirlo.

Trepó el árbol con suma agilidad y se sentó en una de las gruesas ramas, mirando como los rayos del sol terminaban por bañar la aldea con sus intensos colores rojizos.

_A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas_

_A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas_

_A veces te cuento por qué este silencio_

_Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento_

Entró en su habitación arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose desfallecer. Otro más de esos entrenamientos y tendría que suplicar a Tsunade-sama que le diera cualquier excusa para faltar a uno de ellos.

Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama, su mano izquierda colgaba suspendida en el aire, soltó un suspiro que denotaba agotamiento y se dignó a perder su mirada en el color beige de las paredes.

Cerró los ojos por un instante.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde hace sólo unos meses, y todo había sido ten repentino que ni si quiera sintió cuando el balde de agua fría le cayó encima, igual que la noticia de que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha bajo ordenes estrictas de Tsunade-sama, al parecer tenían una especie de trato; por alguna razón, la pelirrosa no podía evitar sentirse alegre…

-Sasuke- suspiró cansinamente.

…y también dolida.

De mala gana sujetó la toalla que estaba doblada sobre la silla de escritorio, entró al baño y comenzó a desnudarse sin reparar en su cuerpo como siempre solía hacer, se metió bajo la regadera y pronto el agua caliente comenzó a invadir su cuerpo; sus cabellos rosas resbalaban por su espalda y las gotas de agua empezaban a tomar forma.

De la nada sintió como dos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

Abrió los ojos de hito en hito sorprendida, sus labios temblaban levemente sólo de imaginar lo que pudiera ser.

Soltó otro suspiro y cerró los ojos dolida nuevamente, no podía ser que pensara tanto en él.

-Tonta- se reprochó e inmediatamente cerró la llave de la regadera. Se envolvió en la toalla y salió a su cuarto dejando pequeños charcos de agua en su camino.

Metió sus prendas en el cesto de la ropa sucia y cuando alzó la mirada, divisó en la ventana a un chico de cuclillas sobre su tejado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba sintiendo.

Lucía tan frágil y sin necesidad de tener que intensificar su mirada podía notar como sus piernas empezaban a flaquear.

Llevó las manos a su pecho apretando con fuerza el nudo que ataba la toalla, todo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Entró sin reparo a la habitación y se acercó a paso lento hasta donde estaba ella, era consiente de su nerviosismo, pero eso no le importó. Las mejillas de la joven habían adquirido un suave rubor y él se sintió complacido por ello… no podía dejar de mirarla… simplemente no podía.

Su respiración era agitada contraria a la de él, que era pausada.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo el chico.

-Sasuke-kun- le dedicó una mirada llena de ilusión- Pensé… yo pensé- dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y apretando más fuerte el que tenía entre las manos sosteniendo la toalla- creí que ya no querías verme- bajo su mirada recordando el momento en que él le había dejado en claro que lo _suyo_ no podía ser.

_A veces de un hilo, a veces de un ciento_

_Y hay veces, mi vida, _

_Te juro que pienso:_

_¿Por qué es tan difícil sentir como siento?_

_Sentir como siento _

_Que sea difícil_

-Sakura… yo… yo- intentó explicar, pero simplemente no sabía cómo.

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Desde la primera vez en que ella lo besó, cuando cayó en sus brazos herido de gravedad y la chica cuidó de él como si se tratara de su propia vida.

Aún, después de tanto tiempo, podía sentir sus cálidas lágrimas bañando su cuerpo, sus labios húmedos fundiéndose con los suyos en un beso desesperado que intentaba retenerlo a como diera lugar.

Tantas emociones… tantos sentimientos.

Sujetó su cuello y se prendió de sus labios llenándolos de besos antes de que se arrepintiera de estar nuevamente con ella.

_A veces te miro_

_Y a veces te dejas_

_Me prestas tus alas,_

_Revisas tus huellas…_

El chico correspondió una a una sus caricias.

Cerró los ojos y rodeó su cintura acercándola a él, su cabello empapado se pegaba a su cuerpo y lo llenaba de una sensación tan placentera, su piel suave guardaba aun la calidez y podía respirar ese aroma tan característico de ella que lo envolvía y embriagaba, enloqueciéndolo de la manera más exquisita posible.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban sobre la cama, la tendió con delicadeza; las manos de la joven surcaban la espalda del moreno, acariciando su piel bajo la playera, recorriendo su columna lanzando corrientes de escalofríos a través del tacto de sus dedos.

Continuaba besándola y haciéndose de sus piernas, rozando sus muslos, sintiendo su aliento. Se deslizó hasta su cuello aún mojado por su cabello, lamía cada gota de agua que resbalaba hasta su pecho, y cuando sus negras perlas se posaron sobre el nudo que sujetaba la única prenda que envolvía a la chica su corazón dio otro vuelco.

Se posicionó sobre ella con sutileza, sus brazos apretaban su cintura y su cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho, regando sus oscuros cabellos por su cuello, respirando de su perfume, cerrando los ojos y simplemente viviendo el momento.

Las caricias se detuvieron.

Sólo era ella y ese intenso calor que la invadía.

Su corazón continuaba apresurado y su ritmo iba acelerado, pasaron los segundos y poco a poco se acopló a la respiración del muchacho.

Tendido sobre ella, aún respirando de su cuerpo.

_A veces por todo_

_Aunque nunca me falles_

_A veces soy tuyo_

_Y a veces de nadie_

Acarició los cabellos de su nuca y lo acurrucó contra ella como si fuera un niño pequeño… pequeño e indefenso.

Cerró los ojos, dolido, triste y confundido.

Quería estar con ella, siempre quería estarlo, pero cada vez que la tenía tan cerca lo invadía la angustia y todo perdía significado.

Se sentía perdido…

Perdido en sus brazos parecía solo un niño, un infante que acababa de extraviar su juguete favorito y lo único que pedía era un poco de cariño.

Lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y se acercó con cuidado para morder su oreja.

Sintió estremecerse y se aferró más a ella.

Quería darle más, quería entregarle más, entregarse por completo, pero no podía, tenía… miedo.

¡Sí! Aunque pareciera imposible Sasuke Uchiha sentía miedo… miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo… de lo que estaba sintiendo.

La abrazó con rudeza y la pelirrosa se percató de ello, abrió los ojos y éstos se tornaron cristalinos de un instante a otro.

_A veces te juro, _

_De veras que siento_

_No darte la vida entera_

_Darte solo esos momentos_

Cada vez que quería poseerla sentía que se le oprimía el pecho.

¿Era una falta?

¿Acaso era tan malo?

Ella lo amaba, él lo sabía, ambos lo sabían; se entregaba a él sin reparo, sin demanda ni propuesta, solo por amor… Amor.

¿Eso era amor?

Cada tarde que la veía quería sentirla cerca.

Cada vez que cruzaban palabras sentía que no aguantaba las ganas irremediables de tomarla y besarla.

Cada vez que ella caminaba a la derecha y él a la izquierda, y a los cinco segundos sentía que tenía que ir detrás de ella…

Solo, perdido y confundido… ¿qué más podía pedir?...

Ella le entregaba todo y él no le podía ofrecer nada.

_¿Por qué es tan difícil?_

_Vivir solo es eso_

_Vivir… solo es eso_

_¿por qué es tan difícil?_

-No estas solo- le sorprendió la dulce voz de Sakura que acercaba más la cabeza del joven, hundiéndola entre sus senos- Nunca lo has estado.

Podía escuchar su corazón palpitante, los latidos casi saliendo de su cuerpo.

¿Por él?

Alzó la vista y se cruzó con esos ojos esmeralda, mirándolo como siempre desde hace varios años, con ternura… cariño.

Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios, la besó con fuerza aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

_Cuando nadie me ve_

_Puedo ser o no ser_

_Cuando nadie me ve pongo el mundo al revés_

_Cuando nadie me ve_

_No me limita la piel_

_Cuando nadie me ve_

_Puedo ser o no ser…_

… _cuando nadie me ve  
_

De un segundo a otro sus cuerpos despedían la misma corriente eléctrica que dispersaba intensos escalofríos en cada rincón de ellos.

Coló sus manos por entre la playera y acarició su pecho. Él bordeó sus piernas y se sentó de horcajadas sobre ella, la ayudó a quitarle la playera, se incorporó y puso sus manos sobre sus formados pectorales, palpó sus brazos y acarició una pequeña cicatriz en su hombro derecho…

_A veces me elevo doy mil volteretas_

_A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas_

_A veces te cuento por qué este silencio_

-No tiene importancia- dijo él pausadamente, la pelirrosa se inclinó y besó su cicatriz como siempre lo hacía cada vez que encontraba una en su viril cuerpo.

-Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, para mi… tiene más importancia de lo que crees-.

La sujetó por las caderas y acortó la distancia entre ellos, esbozó una media sonrisa y empezó a mordisquear sus hombros levemente poblados por pecas, a la par masajeaba sus muslos.

Era tan perfecto, estar con ella, sentirla tan cerca, y tan suya…

_Y es que a veces soy tuyo_

_Y a veces del viento_

Nuevamente la recostó, colocando su cabeza con cuidado sobre la almohada y sus cabellos rosas se esparcieron a su alrededor.

_Te escribo_

_Desde los centros de mi propia existencia_

_Donde nacen las ansias_

_La infinita esencia_

Sin ningún reparo ni pena alguna desató el nudo de la toalla…

…humedeció su labio inferior y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus ojos habían adquirido ese tono rojo tan propio de él.

Ella sintió como la prenda se aflojaba y resbalaba lentamente por sus costados, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al encontrarse con unos ojos escarlata mirándola sin ningún descaro.

_Hay cosas muy tuyas_

_Que yo no comprendo_

-Sasuke-kun… por favor… me da pena- suplicó.

-No deberías tenerla- clavó sus ojos rojizos sobre los de ella y sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada la tomó por la cintura y una vez más la incorporó.

Desnuda yacía entre sus brazos, siendo victima de sus besos, de sus manos expertas, sus cuerpos unidos con aquellos ojos calándole la piel.

No importaba cuantas veces la mirara desnuda, continuaba maravillándose con su figura, tan simple y sin tantos complejos, podía sostener sus senos como si estuvieran hechos a la medida perfecta para ajustarse a sus manos.

Se aferró a su espalda y besaba su cuello, con una mano se sostenía de él y con la otra jugaba con el botón de su pantalón, sus labios rozaron hasta alcanzar su oreja…

_Y hay cosas tan mías_

_Pero es que yo no las veo_

-Te necesito- le susurró.

Finalmente desabrochó el botón y empezó a bajar su prenda con la ayuda del moreno.

¿Lo necesitaba¿Ella lo necesitaba a él¿precisamente a él?

_Supongo que pienso_

_Que yo no las tengo _

_No entiendo mi vida_

_Se encienden los versos_

_Que a oscuras te puedo_

-Yo también- agregó el chico sintiendo que no resistiría otro roce más de la chica en su parte más sensible.

Notó su nerviosismo, su evidente excitación, se mordió el labio inferior y Sasuke arqueó una ceja… maquilaba algo, una traviesa idea.

Sujetó su miembro a través de la delgada tela de sus bóxers negros.

Sasuke soltó un gemido y para sorpresa de ella, pudo ver como sus mejillas se agolpaban de un casi inexistente color rojo, lo besó con intensidad, uniéndose con su boca excitada por el gesto del moreno.

Parecía estar devorándolo, era como si de pronto, de un momento a otro hubiesen decidido cambiar los papeles y ser ella quien comenzara a intimidarlo.

El chico le indicó la manera en que le gustaba que masajeara su miembro, pero aún así intentaba contenerse. Sentir sus manos sobre _él_ ya era suficiente, como para tener que soportar que ahora estuviese masturbándolo.

Los suspiros de la chica combinados con sus propios gemidos lo estaban enloqueciendo.

La sangre agolpaba justo esa zona tan vulnerable…

Estaba perdiéndose así mismo, pero en un buen sentido. Detuvo las manos de la pelirrosa y empezó a besarla casi con desesperación, en un intento de devolverle el favor y ganar campo.

Se deshizo de sus bóxers y la haló de las caderas para sentarla sobre sus muslos, se besaban sin anuncio previo de la manera más arrebatadora que les era posible.

_Lo siento_

_No acierto_

_No enciendas las luces_

_Que tengo desnudos_

_El alma… y el cuerpo_

Desnudos los dos se profesaban su deseo.

La penetró con vigorosidad y ella soltó un gemido sonoro que complació sus oídos.

Se ajustaba al compás de sus movimientos, la besaba por todos lados, la llenaba de sí, y miraba su rostro para nada relajado; con los ojos cerrados y su cabello cubriendo parte de sus senos, la sostenía de la espalda mientras la poseía una y otra vez.

-Sasuke- la escuchó gritar entre gemidos.

Por tercera vez en esa noche su corazón volvió a agolparse.

-_Te necesito_- recordó.

_Cuando nadie me ve_

_Puedo ser o no ser_

_Cuando nadie me ve_

_Me parezco a tu piel_

_Cuando nadie me ve_

_Yo pienso en ella también_

Y se sintió fuerte, pensaba que no podía existir nada más importante que ella en esos momentos. Sakura deseándolo, gritando su nombre… gimiéndolo.

Lo sabía… la quería… realmente la quería.

Eso era lo que sentía, que cuando estaba con ella podía dominar al mundo si así lo quisiera.

Era tan suya, sólo suya y de nadie más… alguien que era todo para él, y para quien su propia persona significaba todo un mundo.

-SASUKE- repetía su nombre con ímpetu, cariño y deseo.

_Cuando nadie me ve _

_Puedo ser o no ser_

_Cuando nadie me ve_

_Puedo ser o no ser_

_Cuando nadie me ve_

_No me limita la piel_

Colocó tiernamente sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico, pero apenas y alcanzó a rozar sus labios contra los de ella, antes de que sintiera esa necesidad de gritar.

Se sintió liberado dentro de la joven y entonces sus orgasmos se volvieron simultáneos.

Dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación, ambos chicos estaban haciendo el amor… porque Sasuke Uchiha estaba seguro que eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo…

Y amor, era algo que no iba a permitirse perder…

Podría haberlo perdido todo una vez, pero ya no, no de nuevo… no a ella.

-TE AMO- se escuchó en la habitación.

No podía arriesgarse a perderla, esa era su única verdad.

La verdadera razón de que no pudiera entregarse enteramente a ella… hacerlo sería exponerla, y exponerla significaba la posibilidad de perderla.

_A veces me elevo doy mil volteretas_

_Te encierro en mis ojos tras puertas abiertas_

_A veces te cuento por que este silencio_

_Y es que a veces soy tuyo_

_Y a veces del viento_

_Y a veces del viento_


End file.
